26th Jacob's Mountain Battery
British India (1843 - 1947) Pakistan (1947 - Present) |branch= British Indian Army |type=Artillery |size=Battery |garrison= |colors=Blue; faced red |colors label=Uniform |battles=Second Afghan War 1878-80 Pacification of Upper Burma 1889-93 First World War (Egypt, Gallipoli, Mesopotamia, Persia) 1914-18 Second World War (Burma) 1939-45 Kashmir War 1948 Indo-Pakistan War 1965 Indo-Pakistan War 1971 }} The 26th Jacob's Mountain Battery was an artillery unit of the British Indian Army. It was raised in 1843 as the 10th Company GolandauzeAlso spelled as Golandaz. Literally, a ball thrower in Urdu; an artilleryman or a gunner. Battalion of Bombay Foot Artillery, and became the 26th Jacob’s Mountain Battery in 1903. In 1947, it was transferred to the Pakistan Army, where it exists as the 1st Jacob’s Battery (Baloch) of 1st (SP) Medium Regiment, Artillery.Ahmad, Lt Col RN. (2010). Battle Honours of the Baloch Regiment. Abbottabad: The Baloch Regimental Centre. History The battery was raised in 1843 as the 10th Company Golandauze Battalion Bombay Foot Artillery. The Golandauze Battalion had been raised in 1826 and was the first native artillery unit of the Bombay Army. The gunners were dressed in blue uniforms with red facings. The manpower consisted of Muslims, Marathas and Purbeeas."Men of the east": from United Provinces and Bihar. In 1846, the Golandauze Battalion was split into two, and the battery was re-designated as the 3rd Company 4th Battalion Bombay Foot Artillery. During the Great Indian Rebellion of 1857, the battery mutinied at Shikarpur and was disbanded. In 1862, it was re-raised and in 1864, it was re-designated as No. 2 Company Bombay Native Artillery. Meanwhile, in 1858, General John Jacob raised a unit of mountain artillery in Jacobabad, Sindh, called the Jacobabad Mountain Train for service on the Sindh frontier. The Jacobabad Mountain Train was manned by men of Jacob’s Rifles. In 1876, the guns of Jacobabad Mountain Train were taken over by No. 2 Company Bombay Native Artillery, which was re-designated as the No. 2 Bombay Mountain Battery.Cadell, Sir Patrick. (1938). History of the Bombay Army. Longmans & Green.Ahmed, Maj Gen Rafiuddin. (2000). History of the Baloch Regiment 1939-1956. Abbottabad: The Baloch Regimental Centre. The Jacob's Battery saw service on the Northwest Frontier of India and fought in the Second Afghan War of 1878-80. It also took part in the Lushai Expedition of 1889 and served in Burma from 1889 to 1893 where it took part in operations against the Shans and Kachins. In 1890, the battery was designated as No. 6 (Bombay) Mountain Battery, becoming Jullundur Mountain Battery in 1901 and 26th Jacob’s Mountain Battery in 1903. During the First World War, the 26th Jacob’s Mountain Battery fought with great distinction at Gallipoli, Egypt, Mesopotamia and Persia. After the war, it again saw service on the Northwest Frontier. During the Second World War, it fought in the Burma Campaign as part of the 17th Indian Division. In 1944, it became an exclusively Punjabi Muslim unit. In 1947, it was transferred to the Pakistan Army, where it became the senior battery of 1st Mountain Regiment, Royal Pakistan Artillery. The battery fought in the Kashmir War of 1948.Graham, Brig Gen CAL. (1957). The History of the Indian Mountain Artillery. Aldershot: Gale & Polden. In 1954, Jacob’s Battery was affiliated with the Baluch Regiment due to its old links and common origins with the Jacob’s Rifles. In 1957, the battery was equipped with 105 mm Self Propelled Field guns and the 1st Mountain Regiment was re-designated as the 1st (SP) Field Regiment, Artillery. The regiment fought gallantly in the Battle of Chawinda during the Indo-Pakistani War of 1965. In the Indo-Pakistani War of 1971, the regiment served in the Zafarwal Sector.Refaqat, Lt Col Syed. (1968). The First in Peace & War: An Account of the Actions of 1 (SP) Field Regiment, Artillery During 1965 War with India. Islamabad: Printing Corporation of Pakistan.Riza, Maj Gen Shaukat. (1980). Izzat O Iqbal: History of Pakistan Artillery (1947-1971). Nowshera: School of Artillery. In 1980, it was re-equipped with medium guns. Battle honours Afghanistan 1878-80, Suez Canal, Egypt 1915-16, Mesopotamia 1916-18, Persia 1918, Anzac, Landing at Anzac, Defence of Anzac, Suvla, Sari Bair, Gallipoli 1915.Rodger, Alexander. (2003). Battle Honours of the British Empire and Commonwealth Land Forces 1662-1991. Ramsbury: The Crowood Press. Genealogy *1843 - 10th Company Golandauze Battalion Bombay Foot Artillery *1846 - 3rd Company 4th Battalion Bombay Foot Artillery *1857 - Mutinied at Shikarpur and disbanded *1862 - Re-raised *1864 - No. 2 Company Bombay Native Artillery *1876 - No. 2 Mountain Battery, Bombay Artillery (amalgamation of No. 2 Company Bombay Native Artillery & Jacobabad Mountain Train – raised 1858) *1876 - No. 2 Bombay Mountain Battery *1890 - No. 6 (Bombay) Mountain Battery *1901 - Jullundur Mountain Battery *1903 - 26th Jacob’s Mountain Battery *1920 - 26th Jacob’s Pack Battery *1921 - 106th (Jacob’s) Pack Battery *1922 - 106th (Jacob’s) Pack Battery (How)Howitzer *1924 - 106th (Jacob’s) Pack Battery, Royal Artillery (How) *1927 - 6th (Jacob’s) Indian Mountain Battery, Royal Artillery (How) *1928 - 6th (Jacob’s) Mountain Battery, Royal Artillery (How) *1939 - 6th (Jacob’s) Mountain Battery, Indian Artillery *1942 - 6th (Jacob’s) Indian Mountain Battery, Indian Artillery *1945 - 6th (Jacob’s) Indian Mountain Battery, Royal Indian Artillery *1947 - 1st (Jacob’s) Mountain Battery, Royal Pakistan Artillery *1954 - 1st (Jacob’s) Mountain Battery, Royal Pakistan Artillery (Baluch) *1956 - 1st (Jacob’s) Mountain Battery, Artillery (Baluch) *1957 - 1st Jacob’s (SP) Field Battery, Artillery (Baluch) *1980 - 1st Jacob’s (SP) Medium Battery, Artillery (Baluch) *1991 - 1st Jacob’s (SP) Medium Battery, Artillery (Baloch) References Category:Artillery regiments of Pakistan Category:British Indian Army regiments Category:British colonial regiments Category:Indian World War I regiments Category:Artillery units and formations Category:1843 establishments in British India Category:Military units and formations established in 1826